La porte des toilettes
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Mahyar, Sheol et Gryf] Pendant une rencontre de fans dans un bar parisien, le comportement de Mahyar envers Sheol et Gryf va les pousser à mettre au point un plan machiavélique pour se venger. Tout ne va pas se passer exactement comme prévu.


_Hey ! Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, puisque Gryf m'a imploré à genoux et que Minouze a détruit mon cerveau avec son Mahyeol, j'ai décidé de mélanger les deux pour créer un Mahyeolyf. Oui. Je sais. Enfin non, je sais pas, mais ça a donné ça. Courage, posez votre cerveau et prenez une grande inspiration, on est parti !_

 **Disclaimer** : Mahyar, Sheol et Gryf sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts mentaux engendrés à la lecture de ce texte. Bien sûr, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je fais ça pour le plaisir de mettre Gryf en PLS. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **LA PORTE DES TOILETTES**

« Ouvre la porte mon petit Sheol.

\- Non.

\- Ouvre.

\- Non.

\- Ouvre et je fais un live Pendragon lundi soir. »

Gryf frappa le dos de la main de Sheol, qui avait presque bondi sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes fermés à clé. Il le tira en arrière, et se plaça entre lui et la porte. Bon, vu sa petite taille, il ne comptait pas l'impressionner, mais juste être un obstacle assez imposant pour l'empêcher d'agir. Ca sembla fonctionner. Le barbu croisa ses bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder.

Tout avait commencé par une invitation de Mahyar, de passage à Paris, pour boire une bière dans un bar avec des gens de ses lives. Il avait emporté Sheol dans sa valise, qui avait prévu de lui rendre la vie impossible pour avoir son live Pendragon. Gryf était venu, lui aussi, et Mahyar lui avait dit qu'il était « tout pipou », ça ne lui avait pas plu, et il avait proposé un plan machiavélique à Sheol, qui venait de se faire troller en beauté par le MJ qui venait de dire que son live Pendragon serait reporté à quelques années.

Le principe était très simple. Faire boire Mahyar, beaucoup, jusqu'au moment où il devra faire « la vidange », et en profiter pour le bloquer dans les toilettes, pendant au moins deux heures. Bien sûr, en les voyant lui ramener du mojito, de la bière et des sodas à tour de rôle, Mahyar avait commencé à devenir méfiant. Gryf avait donc improvisé.

« Mahyar, t'as de la bière dans tes dreads.

\- Bah c'est pas grave, ça va sécher. »

Il attrapa le gâteau sur la table, commandé quelques secondes plus tôt et lui écrasa sur le visage.

« Mahyar, t'as du gâteau sur le visage. »

Le maître des dès l'avait dévisagé intensément, l'expression de son visage coincée entre la colère, la surprise et le perplexe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se leva pour aller se débarbouiller, aux toilettes. Dès qu'il entra, Sheol, qui attendait là, plongea dessus. Il le plaqua sur la cuvette d'un des cabinet, et sorti rapidement, coinçant la porte avec le manche d'un balai arraché des mains d'une femme de ménage, abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Mahyar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, en hurlant à la fois pour qu'on l'aide et pour montrer qu'il était pas content, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Gryf rejoignit Sheol devant la porte des toilettes, où leur prisonnier les suppliaient maintenant de l'aider, en leur promettant des choses fausses. Genre le live de Pendragon tant attendu par Sheol.

« Allez les mecs, c'est pas cool ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Il se remit à tambouriner à la porte, avant d'abandonner, en voyant que ses supplications étaient vaines. Gryf et Sheol étaient silencieux, se lançant des regards signifiant très clairement « Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? ». Parce que oui, enfermer Mahyar c'était une chose, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment préparé de « suite » au plan. Et du coup, ils avaient l'air bien, bien cons, debout dans le couloir devant une femme de ménage tétanisée et un mec en train pisser tranquillement dans le décor, perplexe.

« Je sais que vous êtes derrière la porte ! Ouvrez-moi ! Ou je... je... VOILA ! Hein ! »

Il donna, de toute évidence, un coup de pied dans la porte, qu'il regretta amèrement, dans un gémissement de douleur peu viril. Et la lumière des toilettes s'éteignit soudainement, surprenant Gryf, Sheol, Mahyar, la femme de chambre choquée et le mec en train de pisser. Une petite voix pas rassurée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes.

« Okay, je veux bien être séquestré, mais dans le noir ? Je suis pas volontaire pour un cinquante nuance de Grey ! Laissez-moi sor... C'est quoi ça ?! »

Il y eut un grand fracas derrière la porte. Paniqué, Sheol explosa le balai d'un coup de pied et ouvrit la porte. La lumière se ralluma. Le cabinet était vide. Non, tout le couloir était vide. La femme choquée et le mec en train de pisser avaient eux aussi disparus. Il ne restait que Sheol et Gryf, dans cette pièce devenue terriblement silencieuse. Un courant d'air les fit frissoner.

« Sheol, j'peux me coller à toi pour me rassurer ? Demanda timidement Gryf.

\- Me touche pas. Et lâche ma main.

\- Sheol...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne tiens pas ta main. »

Sheol jeta un regard à sa main. Il était pas fou, il tenait bien une main dans sa main. Il leva un regard perplexe vers Gryf, avant de se figer, bouche grande ouverte. Son interlocuteur, voyant qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière lui, se retourna, lui aussi. Devant eux, debout sur ses gonds, se tenait la porte des toilettes qui retenait Mahyar prisonnier. Sauf qu'elle avait désormais des yeux, deux trous pour le nez, et une bouche pleine de dents pointues, en bois.

« Euh... Sheol, et si tu allais lui parler ?

\- Quoi ?! C'est une porte !

\- Oui, bah elle a pas l'air gentille la porte.

\- Donc parce qu'elle a pas l'air gentille, c'est à moi d'y aller ?

\- C'est toi l'adulte. »

Sheol marmonna un truc dans sa barbe, avant d'approcher du morceau de bois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bon... Bonsoir, noble porte. Je... Euh... Mon... Mon compagnon et moi on aimerait retrouver Mahyar et... Et repartir dans le bar et... Euh... »

La porte toussa, ouvrit grand la bouche, et recracha Mahyar, couvert de salive qui sentait le sapin. Paniqué, le maître des dès recula jusqu'au mur, en pointant du doigt la porte carnivore.

« Pas assez de barbe, trop cheveux, lâcha la porte, tranquillement, en regardant Mahyar. Moi vouloir barbe. »

Sheol mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que la porte voulait. Il finit par reculer doucement, alors que le morceau de bois avançait dans sa direction.

« Pas moi, s'il te plaît ! Man... Mange Gryf !

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ? S'indigna le familier de Mahyar, qui aidait ce dernier à se remettre debout.

\- La porte, elle m'a mangée, lâcha Mahyar, toujours perturbé. »

La porte poussa un grand grognement, et se jeta sur Sheol. Le barbu réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le manche du balai et l'enfonça entre les mâchoires carnivores de la porte, claquant furieusement dans sa direction.

« Mahyar ! Gryf ! Putain, mais faites un truc, je veux pas mourir là ! »

Gryf gonfla le torse, et vint aider Sheol, en donnant des coups de pieds dans la porte. Mahyar était lui toujours dans le coin de la pièce, en PLS, regardant ce spectacle ridicule avec comme seule pensée stressante celle de se faire bouffer si les deux n'arrivaient pas à « tuer » la porte. Sheol tentait toujours de repousser le monstre, avec son manche à balai. Il s'appuya contre le mur, pour se relever, prit un peu d'élan, et donna un violent coup de pied... Dans la bouche de la porte, qui referma ses dents sur sa jambe.

« Elle me tient ! Elle me tient ! Frappe la bouche Gryf ! La porte des toilettes va me bouffer !

\- Je fais quoi là ?! Mahyar ! Aide-nous bordel !

\- Non. Et arrête si tu pouvais lâcher ça Gryf, ça m'arrangerait. »

Le temps se figea. Gryf cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se releva soudainement. Il était allongé sur le comptoir du bar, mâchouillant les dreads de Mahyar, sous le regard choqué de Sheol, un verre de mojito à la main. Il releva timidement les yeux, le propriétaire des dreads le dévisageait, perturbé.

« Alors, trois choses. Un. Non, tu ne m'enfermeras pas dans les toilettes avec l'aide de Sheol. Deux. Une porte qui mange des gens, sérieusement ? Et trois, comme si j'allais proposer à Sheol de faire un live Pendragon, je tiens à mon honneur, MOI. Et tu devrais consulter, pour ton problème de « parler en dormant ». Et lâche mes dreads, c'était déjà assez gênant quand tu as pris Sheol et moi comme doudous tout à l'heure. En plus on s'est cogné. Et j'ai manqué de l'embrasser quoi ! »

Mahyar se leva, outré, et partit vers les toilettes. Sheol jeta un regard à Gryf.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il a vidé deux bouteilles de mojito, on le met en action ton plan ? »

Gryf jeta un regard choqué à Sheol, et se laissa retomber sur la table.

* * *

 _Voilààààààààààà ! C'est fini xD Pour répondre aux nombreuses interrogations que vous allez probablement formuler : je ne sais pas. Vraiment xD A la base, ça devait être... Mignon, je crois, et puis ça a dérapé et ensuite j'ai perdu le contrôle '-' N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé néanmoins, même si c'est n'importe quoi xDD Bisouilles, et à bientôt pour de nouveaux texteeees !_


End file.
